User blog:Imouto-tan/Hibiki 23
Hibiki #23 (also known as Hibiki Liladan), rendered as Hibiki 23 in this wiki due to syntax limitations, is a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints and is the 23rd Hibiki android. Unlike other Hibiki units, she is more stoic and nearly expressionless, but just as mischievous as the others. She is the first Hibiki operator to be introduced to the citizens of Destiny City. She is a 3rd year at Kobayashi University High School and goes to the Mage Cram school on the school grounds of Destiny Military Academy. Excelling at information gathering, she aims to enter the Intelligence and Analysis team. She is on a secret mission to observe the other Thirteen Wizard saints in their natural habitat. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently use of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Backstory Appearance Hibiki has short red hair and radiant amber eyes. She normally wears a cropped jacket with a bikini with mini-shorts with the addition of black headphones and specialized googles that she always wears no matter what. She also has a utility belt around her waist, which contains numerous firearms and other items, a sort of hammerspace. When she does wear the school uniform, she usually wears white panties with pink horizontal stripes and a rabbit's tail that can be pulled on her lower back, which causes her to deactivate. On weekends she wears a red and black track jacket with the Destiny Military academy emblem on the right chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. When excited, her eyes become peculiarly dotted with two red, cross-shaped pupils. In the hot spring Anette and Sumiye squeezed Hibiki's breasts which causes them to question as to whether or not she really is an android seeing as how her body does not have any mechanical joints and her breasts are soft. For reasons unknown and even in her explanation as a "top priority issue," Reiko apparently had set the bust size of the Hibiki Units at 81 centimeters. Personality Hibiki is usually emotionless and stolid, but occasionally curious when it comes to certain things. However, she does display human characteristics on occasion; particularly, she enjoys teasing boys, often doing perverted things in front of them to get a response. She sleeps in a small storage closet in Anette Blanc's dorm room, much to Anette's dismay due to Hibiki watching her from the closet during their first few days together. Despite her emotionless demeanor, Hibiki seems to have feelings for Anette, displaying a visible emotion of sadness when Anette scolds her after being ordered by the higher-ups to seduce her. Powers Adaptive Power-Level- All Hibiki Units are capable of spontaneously increasing their power-level, allowing it to keep up with high-level mages. *Focused Group Counter- The Hibiki Units are specifically designed to counter and defeat other Wizard Saints. Specifically, by default, she can freely switch between the powers of 1st-ranked Wizard Saint, Mind Eater, up to the 12th-ranked one, though she is unable to reproduce the power of Nayuta Mitsuari's power due to it being unexplainable. Power Cache- Hibiki Units are able to mimic any ability within 350 meters, but they are weakened due to the required computational abilities. *Power-Shifting- It only takes a mere 0.7 seconds for her to start changing into another ability, this time frame likely applies to her absorbing new abilities as well, not just the default group of powers of the other Wizard Saints she has already. Hibiki Fu- Hibiki #23's own combat style that is essentially Savate mixed with Escrima and the summoning of guns and her electronic shinigami. Weapon Forge App- With the Weapon Forge Magic App Hibiki #23 can create a plethora of weapons to use in combat against opponents. Digital Mind- Like all Hibiki Units, #23 has a computer-like brain with unlimited storage. Cybernetic Eyes- All Hibiki Units have bionic eyes which grant them perfect 20/20 night vision, X-ray vision, Heat vision, enhanced clarity over distance, and they also allow her to determine a person's mass using the Law of Conservation of Momentum. *Digital Vision- Hibiki #23 uses "Digital Vision" to perceive her surroundings which allows her to simulate combat scenarios and have a 73% correct Teleportation Prediction. *Photographic Deduction- Like other Hibiki Units, #23 can perform such feats as quickly judging the quality and flaws of weapons and spells down to very specific details. *Simulated Heat Vision- By vibrating molecules within her line of sight Hibiki #23 can set things ablaze through the application of extreme heat. Hacking Intuition- All Hibiki Units can hack into any security system and able to break into people's conversations on the phones or computer chat rooms. Techno-Empathy- Hibiki #23 is able to understand and sense the emotions given off by all machines. Telekinesis Immunity- Like all Hibiki Units she is immune to any telekinesis, including being moved by a person using telekinesis to lift them up. contains a micro-engine that generates a blast or beam of absolute zero or subzero cold Hibiki Combat System- *Incineration Cannon: Hibiki's right palm is equipped with a special cannon that releases streams of heat and flame on command. A blast from her palm is enough to completely vaporize the Sea King's layer. *Glacial Cannon: Hibiki's left palm is equipped with a special micro-engine that generates a blast of subzero cold on command, causing molecules to stop moving. The body can be re-animated with no damage to the subject by reactivating the molecules. A blast from her palm is enough to completely freeze the entire Starry Night Forest in under fifteen minutes. *Last Stand Arms: Her arms were made specially to have even more cannons built into the forearms and fists, allowing her to unleash even more powerful and wide-ranged blasts. The arms gives her enough power to casually dispatch multiple weaker Remnants of Darkness in a short timeframe. *Boosters: Hibiki is equipped with several boosters that allow her to fly for short periods of time as well as hover across the ground at high speed with incredible acceleration and maneuverability. *Sensors: Hibiki has multiple built in sensors that act as a radar and allow her to scan the environment in order to find and track her opponents in and out of combat. However, they can still be fooled by sufficiently fast opponents and illusions (such as Anette Blanc and Victoria Amicus) and are limited by her own reaction time. *She is also equipped with an energy cannon, a Magic Particle chaingun, her famous chest cannon, a plasma energy shield and etc. Modes Jet Stream High-Speed Flight- In Jet-stream Mode, Hibiki is capable of flying at speeds up to Mach 20, even in the vacuum of space. She moves fast enough to cause a slipstream to form behind her, that can tear up the roads behind her. *Violent Drilling Vacuum Cannon- While in Jet-stream mode she can produce a gigantic compressed air bullet capable of leveling an entire forest, and can even to this rapid fire. *Air Current Generation- In this form she can fire a powerful funnel of ki-charged wind capable of destroying a mountain range. *Speed Combat- Hibiki is so incredibly fast during combat that she can throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. *Hand Blasts- In this form she passively absorbs ultraviolet radiation from the sun to use as fuel and heal her body, she can also release it as ki and mana infused "Hibiki Blast". *Aerial Combat Mastery- In this form she is able to read the wind currents with her wings to predict her opponent's next move and even follow their movements at supersonic speeds. War Machine War Machine Mode- *Continuous Damage- War Machine Mode Hibiki #23 has attacks that keep damaging her opponents even when those attacks finish. *Supernatural Condition- War Machine mode can keep up with even the most fit combatants in the world with ease. *Supernatural Combat- War Machine Mode's superior combat skills allow her to take on an army of highly skilled Jewels. *Artillery Mastery- War Machine Mode can copy and use hundreds of powers at once and has no lag time when creating new weapons. *Missile Generation- War Machine Mode Hibiki #23 has missiles that locks onto the target and releases a very powerful explosion once contact is made. *Bullet Curtain Combat- In this form Hibiki is able to fire massive waves of energy bullets, making it hard to avoid. Abilities Like the other Hibiki Units, #23, is designed specifically as a countermeasure in case any wizard saint would turn against Destiny City, she is capable of using the abilities of any magic user (and anything with power capabilities) within a 350 meter radius, using a headphone-like device that she wears on her head with a wireless transceiver inside of the headphones that uses a satellite to view/read the power profiles of everyone within 350 meters of her. Unlike Hibiki #007, she prefers using physical attacks unless her defense falls behind a certain point. This, combined with the lag between switching powers makes a fatal combination against Hibiki if an opponent is capable of reading and utilizing such idiosyncrasies, opponents like Victoria Amicus, Sumiye Egnell and Nayuta Mitsuari. Moreover, it has been noted that due to her thought patterns created to kill the other wizard saints, her strategy may have been to respond with the same power as her opponent when she is unsure what to do. Military training: Included in the information that was transferred with the Deus machines, like the other Hibikis, she is proficient in combat methods such as the aforementioned use of specific weapons, can track targets, and shake off pursuers. Mana Reactor: Built in Destiny City techno-magical device that allows to transform matter into mana, which then serves as the energy that supports the livelihoods of Destiny City citizens. Because of this she can recover her powers even by eating ordinary human food. Equipment Weapons & Gear: She wears a special set of goggles that enables her to see electron beams and magnetic field lines, which unlike other Hibikis she cannot perceive without aid. She also uses a Heckler and Koch MP5 and a SIG SG 551 SWATs, and is capable of using any weapon the other Hibikis have used. Oppai Machine Guns: Hibiki's most valuable pieces of equipment are the 9 mm machine guns integrated into her breasts that fire Magic Crystal bio-bullets. Each use of fires off a round of bio-bullets, her breasts temporarily shrink in size, which makes her male teammates cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few hours of rest. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent *If she was decapitated or stabbed through the heart, she would die *Her android body also disallows her from using extremely powerful magnetism. *Even if a switching only requires 0.7 seconds it is always the same and an opponent can still take advantage of this delay. *''Limited Power Supply'': Her cannons both have a limited charge capacity and thus has to be periodically re-charged each time they run out. Trivia She is not really into salt, it causes her to rust inside and get sick. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Androids Category:Character Sheet